Just a crush
by Just a Random Hufflepuff
Summary: Hermione Granger had a secret... She was in love with Fred Weasley, and his sister, Ginny was the only one she ever told this to. Although, Hermione should've learned earlier that Ginny shouldn't be trusted with mail...


_A.N.: I had fun writing this story for the Canon vs. Fanon Competition. My pairing was HermioneXFred . Thanks to UnleashTheSnitch114 for beta-reading this for me._

Hermione sighed, frustrated, as she was sitting in front of the Weasley twins in the office of their store in Diagon Alley.

"Is the job interview really necessary?"

"Well excuse us, but it's the typical process," George said pompously.

"That's right!" Fred confirmed, while he pretended to keep notes. "And why do you want this job anyway? You find our products ridiculous and dangerous," he added with a small smile.

That was true, but this summer she decided that it was time to stop depending economically on her parents, she had no choice. Besides, even if she wouldn't admit it to Ginny, it was a great chance to spend a little extra time with Fred.

"Not at all, I find your products particularly… useful," she replied, without bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Hmm, I'm not convinced!" George announced. "Too bad, maybe next year! Fred, will you escort Miss Granger to the door?"

She looked at them suspiciously. "You're joking"

"Do we ever joke, Fred?"

"Not that I know of George," Fred replied, and, pushing Hermione gently in the back he led her to the exit. And just as she was about to leave, he leaned closer and whispered, "You start tomorrow at eight o'clock. You get Wednesday as your day off."

Grinning widely, she turned around and gave him a completely spontaneous hug. "Thank you so much!'

He laughed nervously. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't hire you?"

She pulled away, hoping her blushing wouldn't be obvious. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, unless you stop by the Burrow."

"I don't think I will. So, see you tomorrow," he said, and headed back in the store.

Later that night, Hermione narrated everything to Ginny.

"Merlin! All my brothers are idiots! How can he not realize that you like him?" Ginny said, after listening to Hermione's story. "It's so obvious! And here I was, thinking that Ron was the slow-minded one."

"It's for the best, I'll get over it. I _have_ to get over it. I don't recognize my self lately. Besides, he's my boss now"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Or you just have to tell him!"

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to talk about it," she said decisively, and turned off the lights. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

She heard her friend's laughter in the darkness and closed her eyes. Then started listing the plants you can find in the Forbidden forest, just to keep her mind off of Fred.

She woke up around five in the morning. And after rushing down the stairs and eating a hurried breakfast, she headed to Diagon Alley.

She found the store open, but without customers as it was still pretty early.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Miss Granger," George greeted, trying to play the role of the serious boss and of course failing. He smiled widely. "My brother is sleeping. You'll have to be patient," he said.

Hermione stayed in her place, unable to move for few seconds. _'Calm down,'_ she told herself. _'It's only in your head__,_ _how_ _would he know? Only Ginny knows.'_

"Oh!" She finally managed to say.

George's smile became even wider. "Well, let's get to work! Can you help me unpack these love potions?" he asked, and, trying to keep her cool, Hermione headed towards the middle of the store where laid a huge pile of pink boxes.

"You know, my sister…" George started, after unpacking two bottles of potion. "is indeed a very reliable person."

Hermione paused. She didn't like where this was going.

"But you see… she has trouble hiding her mail."

The potion she was holding slipped from her hands. She thought about the endless letters she had sent to Ginny during the summer, in which she gave detailed descriptions of Fred and retailed imaginary scenarios and dreams.

She realized George had saved the potion before it hit the floor.

"I have to tell you, at first I found it hard to believe that you wrote those letters."

She looked at her feet, feeling guilty. It was true that was very unlike her. She used to be a serious person, that guy had seriously ruined her.

"Did he... did Fred…?" she mumbled, trying to calm down.

George laughed. "Aw, look at you! Not being able to finish a sentence. Anyway, he didn't read your letters, if that's what you mean."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and was able to breath again.

"But maybe I should have told him," George finished, looking completely amused by the change of her behavior.

"No! You shouldn't have!" she snapped, instantly finding her voice. "I'll get over it, it's nothing! Just a crush! A small, meaningless, stupid crush!"

"Don't let him hear that, "George said, his voice suddenly becoming serious. "And besides, if you haven't gotten over it after four months now, I don't see how you will in the future."

She hit him in the back of his head. Maybe a little too hard…

"How long have you been reading my letters?" she yelled at him.

"HEY! I'm your boss, you can't hit me!" he reminded her. "And it doesn't matter how long. What matters is for you to tell him how you feel. Maybe then, he will come to his senses."

She looked at him, completely confused.

"I don't know what happened yesterday at the door, but he came back in singing and dancing like a lunatic. He scared the hell out of me and some costumers," George said, and then he sighed. "He likes you"

She tried to control her blushing, what was wrong with her? Hermione Granger didn't blush! "You're wrong," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's my twin Hermione," George said, and then turned his gaze to the entrance of the store. Fred was coming in with slow, sleepy steps.

"But since you don't believe me, I'll prove it. Act naturally," George whispered, and then said with a loud voice. "SO, it's a date! Wednesday at nine o'clock, wear something nice."

She rolled her eyes, before she was pulled into the office and heard the door slam.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled and pinched his arm.

He chuckled. "I think Fred will kill me before you get the chance."

For the next days, Hermione was pleasantly surprised about Fred's attitude. He was constantly in a bad mood and avoided both of them. When he was forced to help her with some paperwork he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So you're dating my brother now," he said suddenly. "That's…very unlike you."

She tried to hide her smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you're keeping it a secret, I get it. You know I could tell he always had a thing for you," Fred said, he was speaking unnaturally fast.

She stared for a moment, completely amused. "Did you now?" she said, and left him alone in the office.

Ginny and George were very excited and made the perfect plan of how she was going to tell him. Finally at Wednesday it was all planned out. Ginny planned her outfit (she didn't let her go too far) and George reserved a table at a fancy restaurant.

She wasn't sure of what she was going to say, not even when she was outside his office in the store. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in, he said. He was in a bad mood again.

She smiled and opened the door. She found him sitting behind the desk, glaring at the walls. When he noticed her, his eyes widened a bit and he stared at her, stunned.

"It's… your day off," he said, standing up and then realized something and frowned. "Oh!"

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"He's not here, my brother! He asked the day off and I gave it to him. If he likes you…" his voice faded and he looked at her intensely.

"I know he's not here. I didn't come for him," she said and came a bit closer.

He looked at her, not being able to understand. She laughed. She was sure now, he did like her.

"Ginny was right. You are a bit slow-minded." She took several steps closer, and, putting her arms around him, she pressed her lips against his. She really had no clue what she was doing. She felt his surprise quickly turned into excitement. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back.


End file.
